


A Mother's Love

by MapleWolf (MidnightWolf)



Series: All Out Of Faith [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Captivity, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Infanticide, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MapleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus will do anything to keep her children.  Even the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the kink meme.

The first child is beautiful. A precious little boy who looks so much like the one she loves that she can almost forget the man that had been forced upon her, the man who had cursed and apologized in the same breath as he fucked her restrained body.

She whispers a name, _Vanya_ , into the baby's ear and holds him close, smearing blood over her naked chest as she urges him to drink.

He is hers.

He will love her, because he is her child, and she loves him so much it hurts.

She watches him grow, telling him stories that were once told to her by a loving sister, teaching him words until one day he responds with more than babbling.

_Mama._

Then they come for him.

The same strange creatures that had strapped her into a breeding stand like a dog – they watch from the door as one of them enters her cage. It reaches out with too-long arms that end in far too many fingers, making strange noises. It wants her son.

She retreats into the corner, holding Vanya close, her teeth bared in warning. She is the picture of ferocity, a mother who will die for her baby, who will _kill_ for her precious Vanya, lying still in her arms as though he senses the danger.

She has no blade, no gun or weapon, but her nails are long and her arms are strong.

When the creature is in reach, she lunges forward, Vanya cradled in the crook of one arm as her free hand hones in on the vulnerable bulge of what appears to be the creature's eyes, all of her strength focused. She darts back out just as quick, shaking goo from her hand as the creature shrieks in pain.

It's not dead, only shaking on the floor, but its cries are soon taken up by the ones outside the cage, before one brave being drags it out.

It's not the end.

They return, more prepared for her, catching her in a net that attaches itself to the floor and holds her down, stealing Vanya away and leaving her alone as the net dissolves around her.

Any sanity that might have remained vanishes with her son, and she throws herself at the walls, wailing and tearing at her skin with the nails that had failed to protect him.

She is a mother without a child.

When they come again, holding her down and pulling the nails from numbed hands, rubbing soothing gel over her open wounds, she does not fight. There is only one way to truly hurt the beings, and it does not involve physical force.

She wraps herself in the sanctuary of her mind, where her son still dwells, a chubby little boy with violet eyes and a brilliant smile.

And when her belly once again begins to swell, she smiles.

A beautiful little green-eyed girl, her Katya, lives only a moment, as even aching fingers have the strength to break a newborn's neck.

And deep inside her mind, she and Vanya welcome Katya into their happy little family.


End file.
